The Poltergeist Chronicles
by Raablyn and Atled Willy
Summary: Meet Breena, Peeves's twin little sister. What horrors will be inflicted upon Hogwarts with 2 poltergeists running amok? What horrors will be inflicted upon the readers when a whole new side of Peeves is revealed?
1. Family Reunion

_Note: This chapter by Atled._

_Disclaimer: I own only what I own, and I don't own what I don't own, so don't sue me._

_The Poltergeist Chronicles: Chapter 1- Family reunion_

"Breena! So mother finally let you come!" Peeves greeted his twin little sister at Platform 9 ¾.

"Peeves! Yes, she was quite glad to be rid of me, actually. I caused enough havoc to even annoy a poltergeist mother. Oh, well. I look forward to Hogwarts," a little poltergeist maid wearing an extremely colorful big shirt with a polka dot bow-tie and sparkly green tights greeted him.

Peeves cackled and swooped down to hug her. This drew the horrified stares of many students, who knew all too well what a poltergeist could do. Breena grinned an evil grin and quickly threw a paint-bomb at her brother.

"BREENA! Mommy said no pranking each other!" Peeves cried through the bright red paint.

"When did we ever listen to Mommy?" Breena smiled innocently.

"True. Very true," Peeves replied. Then he promptly hurled a Dungbomb in the air. Many screams of students could be heard.

Then the new conductor came out.

"YOU DAMN POLTERGEISTS! I AGREED TO LET YOU RIDE THE TRAIN ONLY ON THE CONDITION THAT YOU WOULDN'T PULL ANY PRANKS! DO YOU WANT TO BE LEFT IN LONDON?" He yelled through the confusion. "Now everybody! In the train! Now!" He appeared very flustered and mad this year.

All the students immediately heeded his order and boarded the train. They didn't want to be the object of the conductor's wrath.


	2. The Entrance

_This chapter's ideas by Raablyn, text by Atled. Thankee, Raablyn!_

_Also, thanks to you who reviewed!_

Chapter 2 – Dinnertime

Fred and George Weasley, innocent first years at the time, poked their heads into the last compartment. Unfortunately, it happened to be the compartment that Breena and Peeves were currently in the process of demolishing. Needless to say, the twins ended up with a faceful of pink sparkly paint.

"Hey! Why'd ya do that?" Fred said indignantly.

"Oh ewww! Pah! There's some in my mouth!" George said disgustedly.

"Oooohhh! Ickle firsties, eh?" Peeves cackled his evil cackle. "A whole new batch of students to terrify!"

"Really? Oh, they look so _cute_ with their faces dripping with paint!" Breena cooed. "Awww. Just eleven years old, huh? Hehehe. This will be fun!" She exclaimed.

"Fun? Bill told us that poltergeists are evil! And now there are two of you!" Fred frowned.

"No, Fred. That was just a figure of speech. Bill meant that he just didn't like Peeves. Remember, Charlie told us that poltergeists weren't dark creatures, just naughty ones. They seem nice, actually," George studied Peeves and Breena carefully. "Well, except for the fact that they just chucked a whole bunch of paint at us, but we do that, too. Doesn't mean we're evil."

"I bet Percy the Prat and Ronnie the Baby think we are. But Bill and Charlie and Ginny like us. I wish we didn't have to be stuck with him at Hogwarts," Fred clearly didn't have a very high opinion of Percy.

"Percy? One of the redhead boys? He'll be in third year now, won't he?" Peeves asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Why?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing," Peeves grinned.

"Oh, oh! Peeves, look! There's the castle! It's huuuge! Oh, think of what we could do in there!" Breena looked awestruck as she floated by the window.

"Whoa! Charlie said it was big, but just look at it! There's a lake there, too!" George looked just as awestruck as he peered at Hogwarts.

Then, the Hogwarts Express rumbled to a stop. The four went out onto Hogsmeade Station when they heard a voice call, "Firs' years! Over here! Firs' years, this way!

"Bye guys!" Fred called.

* * *

Peeves led his sister to the entrance hall. He could just see the cogs and gears in Breena's head turning. 

"Come on, tell me, sis!"

"Well, those doors are pretty big, right?"

"Um, duh," Peeves looked at her.

"And it could hold up a pretty big bucket, right?" Breena hinted.

Then Peeves face finally dawned in comprehension. "Ooohhh! Right! Hehehe, Breena, you are brilliantly wicked!" Peeves gazed at her in admiration.

"Oh, I know, big brother. Now, lets get to work," Breena said. The two siblings conjured up an enormous bucket, which they filled up with a strange concoction of mashed avocadoes, ketchup, Jell-o, rice pudding, honey, pomegranate juice, Mimbulus mimbletonia Stinksap (loads of it), and of course, green slime. Then they made themselves invisible and hovered over the hall.

* * *

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall led the first years to the doors. 

"Now, come, smarten yourselves up. Miss Johnson, take that cap off! Mr. Jordan, put that hideous spider away!"

"She is not hideous!" Lee protested.

Professor McGonagall ignored him and… pushed open the door. The first years followed her, but as soon as the doors were open all the way… the bucket turned upside down.

"Aaaaahhhh! My hair!"

"My spider! Where did she go?"

"Oh, disgust! I smell!"

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" The unfortunate first years' yells and screams rang out through the Great Hall. Above them, Peeves and Breena cackled their evil cackles.


	3. The Poor Transfiguration Teacher

_Thank ye all, ye merry people who had the kindness in yer hearts to review! Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye!_

_Ahem. Yes, this chapter by Atled, and certain things in this chapter might become clearer if you read one of my individual fics, Hogwarts' Greatest Prank Ever, er, I can't remember if there's anything particularly enlightening in Second (or Third) Place, but there might be… Anyway, actually I think it's slightly funnier if you don't know exactly what's going on, so… your choice._

**Chapter 3 – The Poor Transfiguration Teacher**

Minerva McGonagall took a deep, calming breath. The very same thing had happened during her own sixth year at Hogwarts, only a couple of students had set it up. The stuff they had used had been easy enough to get rid of. But this time, poltergeists had done it. And everyone who had been in the school for a good amount of years (that meant Minerva) knew just what that meant.

Now, poltergeists have an annoying habit of attaching themselves to a certain location. And that certain location happens to be a large castle, packed with stores of magic, the poltergeist in question's power of pranking only increases about tenfold. It isn't particularly strong in liquids, but it still has a certain amount of magical power in it. And that would mean…

"Scourgify!" Minerva shouted, waving her wand around the entrance hall. There was a tremendous clash, a whirlwind of foul-smelling purple smoke, and the slimy concoction (which had originally been a sort of muddy brown) turned a neon-bright, _very_ bright, mind you, shade of green. Just as she expected.

And in all the calamity, Professor Binns had managed to drift through a wall leading into the entrance hall. He took one look around, and knew what had dropped from the doors. "Again?" he asked Professor McGonagall, raising his transparent eyebrows. "I thought you had learned your lesson," he said, as the students who had managed to come out of the Great Hall and pack themselves around the now green doors, looking dumbfounded.

They were all wincing, shielding their eyes against the brightness of the slimy stuff, but they had all managed to witness the even more incredible scene. Minerva McGonagall, rivaled only by Severus Snape in the art of handing out detentions, _was being scolded_.

And what's more, unless their ears were being deceived very cleverly, she was being accused of the spectacular joke on the first years. Speaking of which, the small newcomers were milling around, trying in vain the wipe the muck off of their new robes, and in one case, looking for a giant tarantula.

Minerva was just about to give a sharp reply to her colleague when one long, hair leg, snaked down her shoulder, exploring the very edible-smelling flesh….

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As you might have surmised, an ear-piercing shriek added to the incredulity of the situation. If all eyes were not on the poor transfiguration teacher before, they certainly were now. She was performing what looked like an odd sort of jig, attempting to get the rather large spider off herself.  
"Harriet!" a small, dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks dashed forward, gave a small jump, and swiped the wet, hairy creature off. "Awww, Harriett," he cooed, "did all the disgusting stuff get on my widdle Harriet-Warriett babby?" he said, snuggling into the beast's thick fur.

The whole entrance hall went dead silent as they stared at this crazy kid. There he was, actually _cuddling_ up to a bit, hairy, monstrosity of a tarantula. And calling it affectionate names. The thought on most of their minds' was, "What is the world coming to?"

Of course, some few might have disagreed, but they were the weirdos, the misfits, the outcasts of Hogwarts society, the ones at the bottom of the student hierarchy, um, this is going straying on the fringes of off-topic territory. Let's just scurry back to our story's territory like nothing happened. Yeah (Insert furtive and shifty glances here).

Anyway, the child suddenly noticed the strange silence and looked around. "Um, what is everyone looking at me now for? I mean, I'm not nearly as interesting as the two poltergeist up there, right?" For, indeed, in their delight and excitement of all the calamity and chaos they had caused, Breena and Peeves had become careless, and very visible again.

"Hello, residents of Hogwarts! I just want to say thank you for your appreciative audience-" Breena couldn't say any more, as her brother had suddenly enchanted her mouth, and was hurriedly tugging her in the air.

Peeves had a very embarrassed expression on his face. Perhaps it was of becoming so careless, perhaps it was at his little sister's still innocent air, perhaps it was at the first-year noticing them so quickly, but he zoomed away, giving a half-hearted cackle.

The silence continued for quite a while. But then the spider-boy, accompanied by the poltergeists' allies, the Weasley twins (whom we have already met), and one girl with long hair, all in beaded braids, made their way through the crowd.

Fred commented to the other boy, "Lee, mate, I don't think many people find you cuddling up to a giant spider, all that usual."

"I think that's why they were all staring you," George continued solemnly. "C'mon, Angelina, don't you have a witty comment to say to him?"

"Nope," Angelina simply replied, and pushed herself through the doors and into the Great Hall to be sorted. Slowly, the other students, ghosts, and teachers followed.


End file.
